The sea's daughter meets the Cullen's
by Daughter of Poseidon25434
Summary: What if Percy had a twin named Persephone Jackson. After the titan war she became a hunter of Artemis and then two weeks later the adopted daughter of all the Olympians and their wives besides Apollo, but blessed by them all and then became a goddess. What happens if she has to go on a mission to protect the Cullens from the Volturi, and that Apollo has to come too During BD.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the twilight saga series. And please don't take any offence to what I write about the twilight characters and also people who like twilight since I am not a twilight fan, it might insult the fans of twilight

Hi, I'm Persephone Pearl Jackson. I'm the twin sister of Percy Jackson, and I know what you are thinking how come you have never heard of me right? Well here is the thing, I went on all the quests that my brother has been on like finding the lightning bolt, getting the Golden Fleece, rescuing Artemis and Annabeth and so much more. It's just that my brother found out that I had a crush on Luke or should I say Kronos and he didn't want me to get hurt by seeing him turn evil and hurting my family, so he and the gods sent me to Forks, Washington to spy on the monsters that are there. I posed as a girl from New York that got in trouble a lot and need to go to a small town for a break from the big city. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you about how I look. I have mid-length silky black hair, sun-kissed tan skin, and a mix of aqua blue and sea green eyes (AN: sorry I can't really describe her eyes but go on my account there is a picture of her eyes) I am about 5'5, and well my personality is well unpredictable just like the sea itself. Ok back on track, so when I saw the Cullen's I knew exactly what they were from the first moment I saw them, but just to make sure I decided to annoy them a little, I knew that the boy with bronze hair was a mind-reader by just looking at him and he looked frustrated that he couldn't read my mind, and that's when I noticed that a mortal was sitting at their table with them and looked like she was in a romantic relationship with penny head. I gagged mentally; I mean how can she stand to be with them so closely, they are 1. They are dead in a way, so pretty much the living dead that drink blood 2. They are cold 3. They have unnatural beauty that lures their prey in (and no I'm not jealous of their beauty cause look where beauty got Andromeda and Helen of Troy) 4. They have annoying prissy ringing voices that make me sick. Well when I got enough information about them I came back only to find out that my fellow demi-gods were at war with the titans, I rushed to Olympus and I saw Luke stab himself in his Achilles Spot, as Luke laid there dying I was there for him and when he asked if I ever did love him, I answered with all my heart, I had tears running down my face from seeing my love of my life die right in front of me. I was so distracted that I didn't notice the 12 flashes of light signaling the return of the Olympians. The Olympians saw the scene before them and they looked down to honor the dead son of Hermes that was sacrificed himself to save Olympus. As Apollo watched the scene he couldn't help but feel jealous that the traitor son of Hermes managed to win the heart of the beautiful Persephone Jackson, the daughter of Poseidon and one of the heroes of Olympus. When they were giving the gifts to the main heroes for helping Olympus, it was announced that all the camp councilor for the cabins of the Olympians and the minor gods and goddesses will become immortal to help Chiron teach the future heroes. After that Zeus began announcing names to get their reward. Annabeth got to be the official architect of Olympus; Grover became lord of the wild. Thalia got to be one of the leaders at camp half-blood, so she quit the hunters. And now it was Percy's and Persephone's turn to get their gifts, they were asked to become gods, while they both declined the offer, they both got a gift, Percy asked that the gods claim their children before the age of 13 and also asked them not to ignore their child and that the gods should at least spend one day of the week at camp to spend time with their children; Persephone asked for Hestia and Hades to come back to the council and that their be cabins for the minor gods and goddesses at camp too. After she was done Artemis stood up and asked her if she would like to become a huntress, both girls didn't notice that Apollo stiffed in his throne clutching the arm rest of his throne until his knuckles became white. Persephone accepted her offer and became a huntress but most importantly she became the lieutenant of the hunt. Thalia handed over her circlet and said I hope you have more luck in the hunt then I did. Then Persephone ran to hug her brother and her best friend next to Thalia; Annabeth. And that's where the story picks up

*one week after the titan war at Olympus *

Third POV

As always the gods where arguing at their meetings, but this time they were not arguing about if water disasters were better than air disasters *cough Zeus and Poseidon cough* they were arguing about two certain heroes of Olympus, that's right the twins of Poseidon. You see after Hades and Hestia were added to council, they wanted a new god or goddess but the thing is that they all wanted to adopt a demigod and turn them into a god/goddess. Well they decided that it would be between the twins of Poseidon. And finally they decided that Percy would not become the adopted child because he turned down becoming a god for his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase (much to Athena's displeasure) so it was finally decided that it was Persephone Jackson will be adopted by all the Olympians and their wives (if they had any) they also decided that Persephone will become the goddess of the elements, universe, tides, heroes, sacrifice, time, and immortals. And that she will become an Olympian.

*two weeks after the titan war, with the hunters of Artemis*

Persephone's POV

My life as a hunter was great, I got along with all the hunters and they easily became my sister in all but blood. But that peace was ruined when a certain god of the sun came and asked myself and Lady Artemis to come to Olympus for a meeting. When I got there I noticed that all the Olympians and their family (aka their wives) were there, I bowed out of respect to the immortals. When suddenly my uncle, Lord Zeus said that I will become a goddess and will be adopted by blood and will be blessed by all the Olympians, then my uncle Zeus came up to me and he had a small dagger in his hand, he made a quick slash and golden ichor, the blood of the gods came out, he put his hand to my forehead and muttered in ancient Greek *i σοι υιοθετήσει από το αίμα και να ευλογήσω με τις δυνάμεις μου* (i adopt thee by blood and bless thee with my powers) and every Olympian and their wives did all except Apollo he said that he will not adopt me but will give me his blessing. After all the blessings and the adoptions were done they made me into a goddess. My now adopted father Zeus boomed "Welcome all Persephone Jackson, goddess of the elements, universe, tides, heroes, sacrifice, time, and immortals; and adopted daughter to all the Olympians and their wives and full daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. After that they, my new adopted parents lead me to my throne and explained that new I was princess of Olympus, the sea, the hunt (since I am still the lieutenant ) the underworld and every domain of my parents the Olympians. Then my father Zeus asked my to tell him about what I found out about the Cullens. "Father, I found out that the Cullen's are vampires that drink animal blood. Also that the vampire known as Edward Cullen fell in love with a human named Bella Swan and that she became pregnant with his child. She gave birth to a half human half vampire hybrid, and that she almost died in the process but Edward Cullen bit her and she became a newborn vampire and what I recently found out that the "royal" vampires found out about the suppose to be illegal hybrid child thinking that the child was a bitten child transformed into a vampire, so the royal vampires known as the volturi are coming to kill the child and the Cullens. Ok said my father Zeus "any suggestions Athena" "yes father, I think that we should send my new daughter to help the Cullens because after all this is in her domain immortals and the dead but she should go with one of us." I volunteer" shouted Apollo. Ok then it is Apollo that will go with Persephone to help the Cullens. After the meeting was done, Apollo and I flashed to the living room of the Cullens only to find about 26 pairs of a mix of red, gold, and brown eyes staring right at us in a defensive crouch.

AN: What do you think so far, please review

Thanks

Daughter of Poseidon25434


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own twilight or Percy Jackson, I only own my OC Persephone Pearl Jackson. **

_**Edward's POV**_

We were getting for the encounter with the Volturi, so far on our side are the Amazonian coven; Zafrina, Senna; American nomads Peter, his mate Charlotte, Mary, Randall and Garrett. Denali coven Eleazar and his mate Carmen, Tanya and Kate; Egyptian coven Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi ; European nomads Alistair, Charles, and Makenna; Irish coven Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; Romanian coven Vladimir and Stefan; the werewolves Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, seven others who I don't know their names and of course Jacob. In total that's 47 vampires and werewolves combined (Alice and Jasper are not there). Zafrina was helping Bella control her shield to help us against the mental powers of the Volturi, so far things are going great and we still have about 3 weeks before the Volturi get here, that is the largest gathering of vampires ever seen since the volturi. Sorry getting out of track, ok we were all watching Bella practice using her shield when all of a sudden there was a bright light, the light was so bright that we all had to look away, once the bright light was gone we were all on high alert, I was expecting an attack but instead we saw two teenagers, one boy and a girl, both were around 16-18 years old. The boy had dirty blonde hair and his eyes were a shocking sky blue and when I mean sky blue I really mean sly blue if you look at the sky on a clear day and compare the colors they would be almost identical except that his eyes also had a hint of green, he had a tan like he spends or lives in a really sun filled place like Florida or Arizona, and he was about 6'0. The girl was about his complete opposite. She had long, silk-like black hair, and her eyes were a beautiful sea green and if you look closely you can see the waves of the ocean in her eyes, she also had tan skin, I guess it would be called sun-kissed color skin, and she was about 5'6, she was really beautiful just as beautiful as Bella if not more, but don't get me wrong, I love my wife and everything but this girl is more beautiful than a vampire. Both the girl and boy had a certain aura that showed power, the boy was glowing gold and the girl was glowing sliver. Then all of a sudden, I was hit with Rosalie's thoughts first "HOW IS SHE MORE PRETTY THAN ME, I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL VAMPIRE. IT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE FOR HER TO LOOK THAT PRETTY, SHE'S NOT EVEN A VAMPIRE!" Then the girl starting laughing a said "chill out guys, it's not like I'm going to hurt you, I was just sent by my father to help you against the Volturi." She had a beautiful voice that made even vampire voices sound like screeching tires, but her voice was a more natural pretty instead of overly pretty like our voices.

_**Persephone's POV**_

When we got there I explained that we were there to help but clearly they did not believe me, the tension was so thick that you can get Riptide and slice through it and for those who do not know riptide is my Brother Percy's sword, it is actually called Anaklusmos. My sword is called tidal waves or παλιρροϊκά κύματα. I also have a dagger named ocean pearl. Ok sorry I got distracted… stupid ADHD. I was about to introduce myself when my phone started ringing Domino by Jessie J "I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter raining on me. You like a shot of pure gold, I think I'm 'bout to explode." Apollo just laughed and said "well the song was right about the first part." My face was bright red from embarrassment. I grumbled "shut up" to Apollo. "Oh come on don't be like that babe." He said First off don't call me babe ever I growled, second the only reason you are here with me right now is because…. "You love me and you want me to be with you" he interrupted, with that cocky smile of his. NO! I don't like you Apollo I all but screamed I am a huntress which means that I can't and will not go out or date men. I think you remember my vow since the vow is made by your twin sister and my new adopted mom. Do you care to repeat it Apollo. Fine he huffed oh and say it in Greek so no one can understand you **"Εγώ δεσμεύομαι με την θεά Άρτεμη. Γυρίζω τις πλάτες μου για την εταιρεία των ανδρών, δέχεται αιώνια παρθενίας, και να ενταχθεί στην Hunt." ("I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.")** Thank you Apollo, then my phone started ringing again, I looked at the caller id and groaned "it's Percy" I said to Apollo. He started laughing again. "News must have gotten to camp about what happened at **Όλυμπος (Olympus)** you're in trouble now." When I answered the phone Percy screamed from the other end "PERSEPHONE JACKSON, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU BECAME A GODDESS AND WAS ADOPTED BY ALL THE OLYMPIANS." After that Percy took some deep breaths and said you better explain when you come back to camp." I looked over at Apollo to help me out but he was silently laughing, I scowled at him, and said to Percy "Percy I have to go I'm in the middle of a quest, and I promise to tell you all about it when I'm done and get back to camp." Fine he huffed in irritation. Once i hanged up my cell phone the vampires and werewolves were looking at me all weird like I was speaking a different language….. Opps maybe I was, I might have gone from English to Greek while arguing with Apollo. I started to look around for a familiar face when my eyes landed on Penny head, so I did the obvious I yelled "HEY PENNY HEAD LONG TIME NO SEE!" he looked annoyed, Emmett burst out laughing and said "You and me are going to be great friends." While his wife (Bella, penny head I mean Edward's wife) looked downright murderous she growled "what do you mean long time no see, I have never met you in my life, human or vampire, and don't call my husband penny head." I smirked and said "Actually Bella, you do know me, just not in this form." Then I snapped my finger and used the mist to look like my mortal disguise I used while I was in Forks, my long black hair became light brown and was to my shoulders, my sea green and turquoise eyes turned a chestnut brown, my skin became paled and I took out my fake glasses and put them on. Bella and the rest of the Cullen's gasped, when Bella whispered "Angela" Yep I smirked (In this fanfic pretend that Angela never gets together with Ben.)

**Apollo's POV**

She was smirking as Bella and the Cullen's relies who she was in Forks that's right shy Angela Weber. In truth Angela Weber never existed she was just made up by using the mist to fool the mortals and monsters… umm blood suckers…..ummm vampires. I decided I was going to wipe that smirk off her face so I got closer and closer until I was able to turn her around an kiss her. At first she was surprised then angry but she looked like she was fight with herself. I smirked and broke away from the kiss, and flashed to Olympus but before I left I told her I'll be back in 1 hour. When I arrived at Olympus I saw a furious Artemis and a giggly Aphrodite and I thought oh no I'm in trouble

**Persephone's POV**

HOW DARE HE KISS ME, I AM A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS, WHICH MEANS I CAN'T DATE! I hate how he is so cocky, and thinks he can get any girl by just kissing them and his overly handsome looks…. Wait a minute I cannot think that I am a hunter, but I can still feel his lips on mine they were so warm and they felt nice. No stop thinking about that, Aphrodite stop messing with my head! Okay now that I'm done with my internal argument I turned to face the vampires. Okay, first off I am not Angela Weber, in face Angela Weber never existed she was just my disguise and I was only here to get information about the monsters ummm vampires. Some vampires looked offended while others looked like they accepted that they were monsters. Second my name is Persephone Jackson, Third do you know about Greek mythology. I heard a lot of yes, hum hum, and grunts (from the Romanian Coven and Amun). Well what happens if I tell you they are real. They all looked at me like I was crazy, then Stefan from the Romanian Coven said "then you are crazy" I rolled my eyes and said I can prove it. First I need so space, so I need penny head (Edward), ice Barbie (Rosalie), and pixie (Alice) to move. Second what do you want me to show you, something that a human wouldn't be able to do? Ok said Emmett, I dare you to hold you're breath for as long as you can. Okay but I need one of you vamps or wolves to get a plastic pool.

**Edward's POV**

I was in charge of getting the plastic pool so once I got the pool I set it in the living room and she got in without any hesitation. All my family was timing her, as time went on Carlisle started to get more and more worried because so far she did not come up for 6 hours, all of us (the guests, wolves, and my family) started to believe that the girl was dead. Then a bright light like the one from the first time shined and then when the light went off and the boy from the first time, except this time he was covered in bruises then he asked "what's going on." Oh the girl ummm Persephone, decided that she was a goddess so we asked her to prove it and so we asked her to gone into that pool and stay in there for as long as she can and so far she has been in there for 6 hours and still didn't come out and we think she is dead. Then he burst out laughing, he went over to the pool and said Persephone we all know you can breathe underwater because of whose daughter you are so get out of the pool." Then the girl got out of the pool but the incredible thing about it is that 1. She is still alive and 2. She was dry. Then she yelled "Hey penny head close your mouth or you might catch flies!" I growled will you stop calling me that. She just smirked and said nope popping the p.

**Persephone POV**

Ok now that I calmed down, I got a good look at Apollo and asked "why are you covered in bruises?" my sister was all he answered. I just laughed "that's what you get for kissing a hunter, and especially the girl that is in your sisters, my adopted mom's group that has sworn off men." Okay now I'm going to explain first as you already know I am Persephone Pearl Jackson, but that is not my full title, this is my full title, I am Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus's master bolt, retriever of the golden fleece, rescuer of lady Artemis, and held the weight of the sky, I ventured through the sea of monsters along with my brother Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Clarisse La Rue, I ventured through Daedalus' labyrinth, I am a savoir of the battle of the labyrinth, one of the two living holder of the curse of Achilles, a savoir of the battle of Manhattan, defeater of Ares, Atlas, the furies, the minotaur, Medusa, Polyphemus, Nemean Lion, manticore, and Kronos. I am the second child of the prophecy along with my twin, and I am a savior of Olympus. Now I am a goddess, I am the goddess the elements, universe, tides, heroes, sacrifice, time, and immortals; I am also the adopted daughter to all the Olympians besides Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecy, healing, and plague and a hunter of Artemis meaning that I gave up dating and I am the goddess Artemis Lieutenant in the hunt. I am the full daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. I have a twin brother named Perseus "Percy" Achilles Jackson. Now that I was done everyone looked at me shocked then it was Apollo's turn. He stepped up and said "I am Apollo, god of the sun, music, prophecy, healing, and plague. I have twin sister named Artemis she is the goddess of the Moon, hunt, childbirth, and virginity. I am the son of Zeus and the titan of childbirth Leto. Now that Apollo has introduced himself, we were sent by Zeus and Athena to help you guys against the Volturi, so training starts tomorrow I want everyone prepared. Apollo and I are going to be here first thing tomorrow morning.

**AN: Tell me about what you think so far! Sorry it took so long, I was writing this chapter for two days since I got just a little bit of writers block. Ideas on how the story should go would be appreciated**

**Thanks **

**Daughter of Poseidon25434 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch. 3**_

_**Persephone's POV**_

After we flashed out of the Cullen's house, we (Apollo and I) arrived at Olympus he said that I would be staying in either the guest room of my father's temple or the guest room in Lady Artemis's temple on Olympus.

I decided that I will stay in the guest room of my father's temple because I haven't seen my father in a while and I know that he is staying at his temple on Olympus for this week, then going back to Atlantis. As Apollo led me to my father's temple, I couldn't help but admire the great work Annabeth is doing to Olympus, it is absolutely breath taking. She is really outdoing herself.

When we finally got to my dad's temple, Apollo said good night and left. After Apollo left, I knocked on the door and my dad, Poseidon answered, he gave me a hug and a kiss to the cheek and then led me to the guest room. When I opened the door, I gasped, it was absolutely beautiful; the wall was a scene of the ocean, and I'm not talking the little kid ocean theme room, I mean it actually looks like you are under the ocean.

The walls had fish swimming around, but the fish were actually moving, the whole room was alive, the fish were swimming around, the dolphins were jumping doing tricks, the seaweed at the bottom of the floor was moving to the tides above. Then I relied that the wall was not just wall; it was an actual aquarium! One whole wall was an aquarium! The floor was a cherry/brown wood color; the bed was white and very fluffy. Next to the wall aquarium there were two chairs to watch the aquarium from up close. The rest of the walls were a coffee/white color. There was even a ladder you can climb so you can go swimming with the sea creatures!

Next to the bed was a huge closet. It looked like Aphrodite must have known I was coming to stay with my dad because the closet was full of my clothes; my hunter outfit, my training outfits, my camp half-blood outfit, my outfits that show that I'm a daughter to all the Olympians including my dressy outfits and camp half-blood outfits for when I decide to go to camp half-blood as one of their adopted daughter. Now that I'm the entire Olympians adopted daughter, I can stay in their cabin whenever I want.

She even put together outfits I have to wear for when I'm with the Cullen's, noticed how I said HAVE to wear because no matter how hard I try I wouldn't be able to change the outfit because, it would just poof back. But she was nice enough to let me choose the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow and that not all the clothes are pink. My style is like a mix of Annabeth's, Thalia's, Piper's, and Silena's. Meaning that it's a mix of causal, punk, tom-boy, and somewhat girly; but mostly causal. After I finished exploring my room, I went to go say thanks you to my dad, only to find him asleep in his room, so I decided to follow his example, hey what can you say like father like daughter and soon after I joined him in Morpheus's realm.

**{Line break}**

When I woke up in the morning I decided that I was going to wear an outfit that will annoy the vampires to no end. I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 10; I was supposed to meet Apollo at noon so I still had time. I decided that I was going to visit my adopted mom, Aphrodite to help me make an outfit that will annoy the vampires, so I quickly showered, and changed into my hunter outfit and rushed to Aphrodite's palace.

**{Line break}**

Once I arrived to Aphrodite's palace, I almost knocked but I heard two voices in there and I thought ewwwwww. I knocked on the door and I heard people rushing around when finally the door opened and it reveled Aphrodite and of course Ares. When Ares saw me he just gave me a small hug like the one's he gives to his children in private and left in a flash of light (sorry if Ares sound OC). Aphrodite on the other hand, squealed, hugged me and then kisses me on the cheek and said to come in. when I went in she instantly to her closet and said "so Hun, what can I do for you today.

I know it has to do with either love or beauty, hopefully it will be love cause you really need to get out to that man-hating group; I mean seriously love makes everything better." I was scowling at her because I loved the hunters they are my sisters in all but blood…. Well now they are by blood I guess. No mom, I only came here for you to help me find an outfit that will annoy the vampires and the outfit has to by the same style as Thalia.

Aphrodite grimaced and said are you sure, I absolutely hate that punk style, that annoy the vampire outfit can be pink you know. And that's one of the things that is bad about being Aphrodite's adopted daughter she will do anything to get me in pink *shudder*. She pouted but sighed fine and gave me an outfit and said to change after she was done with my hair and makeup, so I sat and she started the torture, 30 minutes later I was finally done.

After the hair and makeup she told me to use Ares's powers to make my eyes red. I looked in the mirror and gasped. I looked breathtaking, my eyes were red like blood red, my eyelashes were long but not too long to make them look fake; somehow Aphrodite managed to make it look like she didn't use mascara. My eyes also had black eye liner on them. My face instead of it being its natural sun-kissed tan color was paler but not vampire white pale or ghost pale but it was a pretty tan color. My lips had a shimmery lip gloss, and my hair instead of it being its natural wavy/curly hair with was straightened and had red highlights in it.

I put on the top, skinny jeans, gloves, shoes, and jewelry. But my mom took out all the mirrors so I couldn't see the outfit, once I was done putting on the outfit I went out and looked in the mirror. To say I was shocked is an understatement, the out was a black tank top with red lips on them and the lips had vampire teeth and on the vampire teeth was blood (not real blood if you are wondering, that's just gross.) the skinny jeans were a dark blue color and had holes in them. I was wearing black combat boots, red and black finger-less gloves.

For the jewelry I was wearing a bat and red gem bracelet, vampire teeth with a red gem at the end to make it look like blood earrings, and a necklace that was a bottle with a sign on the bottle that read vampire blood. My mom must have a sense of humor cause she added a belt and the belt held a stake, a wooden stake the ones the mortals thought kills vampires. I thanked my mom and went on to see if Apollo was ready.

**{Line break}**

**Apollo's Pov**

I was just finish getting ready and about to go see is Persephone was ready yet, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door expecting Hermes but instead I saw Persephone, she was clearly trying to annoy the vampires cause her outfit was vampire themed and let me tell you she looked so badass in that outfit, I never saw her with a punk/Goth outfit since she wears either a sea themed outfit or a hunter uniform. She is absolutely breathtaking. I think I was staring to long cause she was snapping her finger in my face and said "are you ready to go yet I want annoy some vampires today. I nodded dumbly and together we flashed to the Cullen's living room and saw that the vampires were already there, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see my Persephone outfit… wait did I just say my Persephone... I need to find a way to get her to quit the hunters cause I think I am in love with her.

**{Line break}**

**Persephone POV**

As we flashed to the Cullen's front door, my mom (Aphrodite) teleported a bottle of water, but the bottle of water was colored with red food dye and it looked like blood. Ya my mom definitely has a sense of humor. When Apollo saw the bottle of red water he burst out laughing and said "I never knew Aphrodite had a sense of humor. Then we heard thunder rumbling and again we burst out laughing. We walked up to the door, but made sure the vampires or wolves couldn't hear or see us, and opened the open with a big bang and many vampires jumped and looked scared.

I was laughing so hard I almost fell on the floor if it wasn't for Apollo holding me. Then I realize that he was hold me and I quickly got out of his grip and blushed, he being the jerk he is laughed, I being the mature adult that I am stuck my tongue out at him, but that only made him laugh hard so I just scowled at him and waited for him to shut up. After he calmed down, I turned to face the vampires and with a smirk said "What do you think of my outfit." They all scowled at me, while the wolves laughed. I guess that they were trying to scare me with the angry look on their faces but I only mocked "ohh so scary."

They just growled at me, then I got serious and said "Ok enough messing around, I *Apollo coughed* fine WE were sent to help you defeat the Volturi cause the gods believe that they are abusing power. So we are here to train you all to win, but there are some rules, 1. There will be NO whining. 2. No attacking a fellow vampire, werewolf, or half breed. At this Bella and the Cullens growled, I summoned a ball of fire in my hand as a warning, and let me tell you they quickly shut up. I was silently laughing at this, who knew vampires were so afraid of fire *eye roll* 3. No growling or hissing at the people who are training you to survive because first off without us there is no hope of you surviving and we can easily leave and let you all die, but my fathers and mothers said I have to help since they are in my domains and that I'll get in trouble for letting you die since the fates say it's not your time yet. The only person who was not happy about me helping you guys is my father, lord Hades and it's because you all cheated death thus cheating him and are giving him a massive headache with all the paperwork, I'm not that happy either cause first you are all monsters *the vampires and werewolves glared* and that I have to help my new adopted father, lord Hades with all the paperwork and let me tell you it does cause a major headache.

And with that I snapped my fingers and my clothes changed into my training outfit. My top became a black tank top, my jeans were the same except that they were the jeans that I use to hunt monsters and thus they has small holes because some monsters cut the jeans, but I have to thank them cause my jeans now look so cool, I had black combat boots on.

I no longer had gloves on, my hair was now naturally wavy again and it was in a fishtail braid, I had a thin black jacket on, my hunter of Artemis necklace and lieutenant tiara, a Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold dagger (one side was celestial bronze and the other was imperial gold, does that make it celestial gold or imperial bronze, stupid ADHD, got off track again.) a Stygian Iron dagger, a sword that has all three metals on it called tidal waves oh and I almost forgot my dagger that is both celestial bronze and imperial gold is called ocean pearl and my stygian iron dagger is called death's kiss, I know kinda ironic knowing that that metal comes from the underworld but oh well and I had my silver bow and arrows from the hunt. I turned to look at the vampires and werewolves and let me say they were shocked at how many weapons I had but I ignored them and said "get ready for pain" I winked at them and ran off to get the training field ready.

**Apollo's POV**

Gods she looks so hot, I just wish she would just quit the hunt and accept her feelings for me. I'm just going to ask Aphrodite. I shuddered when I remembered the last time I seen the goddess of love. I know what you are thinking, why would I shudder when I thought of the last time I seen her. Well it was because my dear little sister was with her too (notice the sarcasm).

**Flashback**

When I flashed out of the Cullen's house and arrived in the throne room I was meet with a giggly Aphrodite and a fuming Artemis.

Hey Arty, Aphrodite I said

Don't call me Arty. Artemis all but screamed

So Apollo, how was that kiss you stole from the huntress. Said Aphrodite slyly

Artemis then spoke in a deathly calm voice that promised pain "You kissed my lieutenant "

I squeaked "Yes"

Then that's when Artemis snapped.

HOW DARE YOU KISS ONE OF MY HUNTRESS, AND NOT JUST MY HUNTRESS BUT ALSO MY LIETUANT AND MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER! She screamed

And well you know what happened from there. The proof is when I came back to the Cullens' house with bruises, which now that you mention it, it is kind of ironic since I am the god of healing. Well I might as well help Persephone get ready the training field ready.

**Persephone's POV**

After I got out of the Cullens' house I went to the field where they fought the newborn vampire army. And before you ask yes I know about everything that happened to Bella and the Cullens' since I was here I was spying on them even if they themselves did not know it. Like I know that sparkles left Bella, and she went through a major depression, in my opinion she should have just joined the hunt, that way she would have not been depressed, not have to depend on men (AN: I do not mean to offend any men or boys reading this story, I'm just writing what a hunter would say), be immortal without have to transform into a sparkly vampire, be more independent and strong, no longer be clumsy, and well the list goes on and on.

Stupid ADHD sorry got off track, even though I am now a goddess, I still have ADHD cause well they help me in battle and I am originally a demigod, godhood only got rid of my dyslexia. Sorry got off track again, anyway I also knew about the newborn vampire army, I just decided that the vampires could hand it by themselves and that I was not to let them know that demigods, gods and goddesses exist and the mission was a spying mission only so I could help them cause the gods on Olympus told me not the get involved and I was still a demigod at the time so I couldn't disobey, well I could but I decided not to. Anyway once I got to the field I snapped my fingers and all the training equipment appeared. Then once all the training gear was placed, I got out my sword tidal waves and started training.

**{One and a half hours later}**

After I finished training with my sword, I went to the archery field I set up earlier and starting shooting after 10 bull eyes in a row I heard

"Wow sis, I never knew you could shoot an arrow"

I turned and saw my brother Percy on the other end of an Iris message with a smirk on his face

Well seaweed brain, I unlike you can actually shoot an arrow on target I snapped at him

"aww they turned you against me, now my own sister is calling me a seaweed brain. He whined

I heard you call Thalia pinecone face." I replied

"so she turned you against me" he said

No it was my choice, and I was wondering if you could bring Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Leo, Travis and Connor, Grover, Reyna,and Will over so you guys can help me train the vampires and the wolves faster.

Sure he said and then said see you in 2 hrs. bye and she swiped his hand through the message.

I quickly got a drachma made mist with my water powers and said, Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering, Nico Di Angelo, the underworld. The mist disappeared for a second then showed the face of my cousin who was sleeping in his room in the underworld; me being the nice cousin that I am decided to wake him up. I quickly teleported a glass of water above his head and tilted the glass and the water splashed all over Nico. He jumped up and got his sword out and was already in a battle stance with his sword up. I was laughing out loud; he turned to looks at me and sent a murderous glare at me but that only made me laugh louder once I calmed down I said

"Nico can you come to Forks, so you can help me train the vamps and the wolves."

"Sure, but why do you need my help you can train them yourself?" he asked

"Because don't you want to scare them for cheating dad?" I said

Ok, and it's still kinda weird having you call my dad; dad."

Ya it is; well see you in two hours Nico, bye" I said and swiped my hand through the mist and his image disappeared. After I finished IM'ing Nico, I started to get ready for my cousins/new adopted sibling and my brother to get here and continued to train while I waited for them to get here.

**Unknown POV**

As I watched the daughter of Poseidon train, I thought everything's going to plan; her fellow immortal demigods are coming. Once they get here, they'll have to face a monster that not even they can beat. I am going to Italy to offer help to the Volturi since with the demigods here there is no way they are going to win, and that just won't do. Now all I have to do is get her fellow demigods out of the way and capture her and force her to join my side and then the real plan can start. The girl has just become a goddess, but also an adopted daughter to all the Olympians, and that just made her even more powerful than she already was as a demigod, but since she is a daughter of Poseidon, she inherited his fatal flaw along with her twin – LOYALITY, so it makes things easier just threaten someone she loves. And in case you are wondering, I know she will try to escape so I made a potion that gives complete control over the person who drinks it. With her power I can take control of Olympus and finally get rid of the rule of the gods and take control of the world and universe.

AN: sorry it took me so long to update I was really busy lately and this is a really long chapter, so ya. Well I hope you enjoy it. Please give me some ideas for this story and who's POV I should write next. Thanks

~Daughter of Poseidon25434 :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch. 4**_

_**Persephone's Pov**_

As I was waiting for me brother and cousins, I thought that I felt a presence near me, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"Weird" I thought

Well after the weird feeling came and went, I continued training.

**Two hours later**

I was covered in sweat from training when I heard a large bark and a large black dog as big a tank came running through the shadows.

I shouted "Mrs. O'Leary

I ran over and hugged and started to pet Mrs. O'Leary. When I heard a voice say in mock sadness

"I think that she cares more for the hellhound then her brother and cousins"

Without turning I said "yep" popping the p. The voice behind me said

"I'm hurt baby sis" in mock sadness and the voice behind me starts crying fake tears.

When I finally turned around I saw Percy sobbing with fake tears and everyone else trying and not managing to not laugh. I just rolled my eyes at Percy and went to say hi to everyone else. After I caught everyone up of what is happening, purposely avoiding the fact that I am now an Olympian, well that is until Percy said

"How come you are avoiding the subject that you are a goddess now?"

I saw everyone eyes go wide and everyone started yelling questions, when a voice yelled

"QUIET!" I saw that it was Annabeth who yelled. I silently thanked her with my eyes but she continued saying "Persephone will tell us herself what happened." I saw the look in her eyes and they left no room for an argument. I sighed and started telling them what happened.

I told them how Apollo came and took me to Olympus with Artemis, and when I got to Olympus I was blessed by all the Olympians, minor gods/goddess, and Kronos (which he did unwillingly because when Luke stabbed himself I was close enough to the blast that it give me his powers.) I fought back tears when I mentioned Luke; everyone looked at me in pity when I mentioned Luke and I hated it. Percy knew how I felt about pity so he coughed and said

"can you tell us the rest of the story."

I nodded and gave him a silent thank you, which he nodded in return. I continued the story and said after they blessed me they said that I will be adopted by all of them (including Kronos but he didn't even know about it) and by adopt they meant blood adopt so I'm all their daughter in blood as well both Greek and Roman gods and goddesses including Lupa. I since I was adopted by all of them they made me a goddess and since I was a powerful goddess, I became an Olympian but Apollo didn't adopt me he just blessed me with his powers. I became Princess of Olympus, the sea, the underworld, and the hunt since I am still the lieutenant and all of the domains of the other gods and goddesses. I became goddess of the elements, universe, tides, heroes, sacrifice, time, loyalty and immortals. Nico whistled and said

"Damn that's one big domain." I scowled and Nico and said

"Language Nico"

Then I turned to look at Percy and said

"Tell him that is too young to curse and that he is not allowed to curse."

Nico decided that was the time to interrupt by saying

"Technically I am older than all of you" I turned to face him and said "Casino doesn't count."

By that time Apollo, all the vampires, and wolves were there watching us argue back and forth when Emmett said

"Hey little dude."

At this Nico scowled at him, but Emmett ignored him and continued saying

"do you think it is wise to argue with a goddess and a powerful goddess at that, also how are you supposed to be older than them if you look only 13-15 years old and everyone else looks 16-18 years old. I laughed at this point and said

"This is my cousin and son of Hades" at this point all the vampires looked scared since they knew they cheated death thus cheating our…. Well my adopted and Nico's biological father. And for that other question Nico is technically older than all of us because he was trapped in the Lotus Eater's lair…. You do know who the lotus eaters are right. They nodded a yes because it was written in the Odyssey **(AN: I can't remember at the top of my head if it was written in the Odyssey or in the Iliad. Sorry about that)**

Well that's what happened to Nico and he stayed in there for about 80 years, but time was frozen in the casino so he didn't age and thus we got the Nico we all know and love. Ok after that wonderful story let's start training. And with that I started to walk to the sword training area of the training field calling out behind me

"We will be starting with sword training."

While I was walking I couldn't help but think of Luke and how he died to stop the titans from rising even through most thought he was a traitor, I always will think that he died a hero and not a traitor.

"You know that I can bring be the one you love" said a smooth, enchanting voice in my head.

"All you have to do is join us and I can bring back the one you love, the boy named Luke Castellan." I wanted so much to say yes to the voice but a voice in the back of my head said "What about Apollo, you know you like him too just like you, just like you like Luke, if not more.

" No I answered the voice; I love Luke and no one else." Then the smooth, enchanting voice stared to speak again

"Yes all you have to do is join us, help us rise and you can get the love of your life back; you can get Luke Castellan back.

That's when I remembered that Kronos was the exact same way saying that Luke will be with me if I joined him, so I told the voice

"NO, I won't join you." "Fine then" said the enchanting voice only the voice was disappointed and it sounded kind of sleepy. "We'll get you to join the hard way."

And with that the voice disappeared, I turned to start training the vampires when a huge roar was heard in the woods, and we saw two giant red and gold mixed eyes staring right at us. And the voice returned saying "I'll get you to join us even if it means by killing your friends and family" and that's when the monster attacked.

**Unknown POV**

We were so close to getting her to join us; I could tell that she was beginning to waver when I mentioned Luke. Now all I have to do is show her that I can bring him back. But for now all I have to do is watch from the woods in my home territory, well actually the whole earth is my territory. The monster will make her see that I will do anything to get her on my side. I will call off the monster when she sees her brother and cousins so injured that they are close to death even if they are immortal. The monster can cut through the skin of a person even if it has the curse of Achilles. My plans are going to as planned. I already talked to the volturi and got them some monsters and titans in there army. And if all goes to plan, the vampires here will be dead at the end of the attack of the volturi; Persephone will be on my side and the wife of a titan; to be exact one of my sons, the youngest; and the Olympians will fall, and us making a new era.

**AN: Well since it is April Fools I decided as a present to update my stories... well I'm in the process of writing the other chapters for my other stories anyway **

**I also gave you guys hints on who the unknown person, is can anyone guess? And sorry that I didn't have that much Apollo/Persephone in this chapter it is just necessary for the story plot to include that Persephone also likes Luke.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

**Daughter of the Sea meets the Cullens**

**Persephone's POV**

The monster was a monster I have never seen before and judging from Apollo's shocked face he has never seen it either. The monster had the head of the Minotaur, the body of the hydra, the legs and tail of the chimera, the craws of an Empousa which was celestial bronze, all of its teeth were celestial bronze and it had the fur of the Nemean Lion. The monster was a mix of some of the most dangerous monsters; I got my weapons ready and said to the vampires and the werewolves

"Get out of here."

"You are not ready to face a monster, much less a monster that any of us never faced before."

After all the vampires and wolves left, only I, Apollo, and my cousins were left. Each pulled out their weapons and was in a battle stance, when the monster roared and charged right at Thalia. Thalia was with her spear in her hand and it sparkling with electricity, she made a messy slash at the monster but it was smart and moved out of the way; Jason, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Connor and Nico all joined the fight with Thalia while Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Will, Katie, Travis and Hazel tried to sneak behind the monster; the thing that hurt me was that since I was now a goddess I couldn't interfere and neither could Apollo.

I could only interfere if challenged but the monster was smart and never did it once try to attack Apollo or me. While Percy and the others were sneaking behind the monster its snake tail saw them and began to attack; while Annabeth was distracted the snake bit her and she screamed in pain

"ANNABETH!" Percy and I screamed

I turned to Apollo and said

"Please go heal Annabeth! Please!"

Apollo nodded and flashed near Annabeth and teleported her back to the Cullen's house to heal her. I could tell that Percy was distracted and angry after Annabeth go bitten by the monster and was making messy slashes at the monster in rage; he began using his water powers and was attacking the monster;

while Percy was attacking the monster from behind I turned to look to those who were fighting the monster up front and saw that Thalia was on the ground and so was Connor and Piper, they were bleeding from multiple wounds and where they were bleeding there was a green goo coming from their wounds, I quickly teleported to them and teleported all three of them to Apollo at the Cullen's house. The people left were Percy, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Clarisse, Nico, Will, Leo, Katie, and Travis. I heard the voice back in my head

"You can save them you know, all you have to do is join us." It said with a calm, sleepy and smooth voice as if the fight and my family getting hurt didn't matter to her, which it probably didn't.

"No, for the last time NO!" I said

The voice sighed

"Fine, I'll get you to join, somehow, just be warned I will hurt your friends and family to get you to join, we can get you to join the good way or the bad way. I can call off the monster but only if you join me."

While I was distracted by the voice I didn't notice that the monster took down Hazel, Frank, Travis, Katie, Leo and Will. When I looked up I saw them unconscious with my cuts, bites, and scratches from the monster and the bite marks were oozing with poison from the monster.

I quickly teleported them to Apollo to heal them, the only ones left were Percy, Reyna, Clarisse, and Nico. Finally the monster made a mistake, I quickly made myself look like Thalia and the monster launched itself at me, it challenged me.

Finally now I'm able to fight! I got my sword tidal wave out and moved slowly to the side to the monster because fortunately it didn't have any eyes at its side, I saw Clarisse and Nico go down, as I did with the others I teleported him to Apollo, it was only me, Percy, and Reyna left. I stared to see red as the monster took out Reyna. She was teleported to Apollo.

Now it was only me and Percy I could tell that Percy was tiring and he wouldn't be able to fight much longer. I used my power over earth to shake the earth, but it stopped as so as it started even though I am trying to keep the earthquake going it stopped; now I know that the person who is controlling the monster can control earth.

So I started using both fire and water and Percy was using his water powers and summoned a hurricane, I managed to burn the snake (tail of the monster) so we didn't have to worry about that. When the hurricane stopped I saw Percy clearly exhausted, and the monster took advantage of that and started to attack Percy, I teleported in between them and made a slash at the monster but my sword didn't even cut through the skin. I turned to see if Percy was ok, he was attacking the monster with me but he was slowly tiring. While I was looking at Percy the monster bit my leg. I screamed in pain and anger,

"SEPHY"! Percy screamed and with a roar of anger Percy made another hurricane but this one was more powerful than the other one.

I looked down at my leg and it was bleeding golden ichor, the blood of immortals and gods; it also had some poison in the wound, but that just made me fight the monster harder, I limped away from the monster and pulled out my sliver hunter bow and arrows, and started shooting at the monster; that's when a finally noticed a weakness in the monster, it had the fur of the Nemean Lion all over its body except its tail, eyes, and mouth, and since the tail was already gone, I started to aim at its eyes but it always moved out of the way just in time. I yelled to Percy

"Aim for the mouth or eyes, those are its weak points"!

"Got it sis"! Percy replied back

Then he started to attack the monster moving in zip zag directions trying to confuse the monster, but it kept its eyes on Percy the whole time as if he could see Percy's every move. I run up to it to try to get its attention off Percy but it completely ignored me and made a hand signal to the earth and about 100 Dracaenas and earth borns started to attack me. While I was fighting the earth born and dracaenas, the monster started managed to get a hole of Percy around his neck just like the Minotaur did to my mom Sally when I was 12.

"NO!" I screamed

"Tell the monster to let go of my brother and maybe there might be a chance of me joining you; but please tell it to let go of him!" I screamed in my head

"Now that you see only a little of my power, I will let go of your brother but I will keep on sending monsters to get the ones you love unless you join us." The voice said

The monster let go of Percy but he was injured badly with multiple cuts and scratches that were oozing with poison and was unconscious; I quickly teleported him to the Cullen's house, I turned to face the monster and attacked, I used up most of my power out of rage of what the monster did to my friends and brother. But the monster attacked back and gave me multiple cuts and scratches with poison but I kept on fighting until I finally was able to use my power and shoot the monster in the mouth. The monster fell with a bang and turned to dust. The last thing I saw before I faded into unconsciousness was the ichor and poison all over my wounds, and then it all went black.

**Bella's POV**

I saw how those gods and demigods fought and they fight well from many years of experience, it seemed as if nothing could beat them, but the monster we saw was not of Greek "mythology" it looked like a mix of the worst monsters in Greek "mythology" and in about 30 mins all the demigods besides the boy Percy Jackson and the Goddess Persephone Jackson were in the house being healed for the injuries that they received from battling the monster.

All their wounds had poison from the monster Kampê according the Lord Apollo. Then in about another 25 mins Percy Jackson was flashed to Apollo to be healed. After Apollo got all the poison out of the demigods and healed all their injuries they slowly began to wake up. The first to wake up was Percy, but the bad news was that he had a panicked expression on his face and said "Where's Persephone?!"

**Apollo's Pov**

I felt my heart drop when I heard Percy say "Where's Persephone?!" with a panicked expression. I quickly rushed to where Percy was sitting up and said

"What happened Percy, what is the last thing you remember?!"

**Flashback (Percy's POV)**

I remember trying to fight off the monster, when suddenly it grabbed me around my neck just like the Minotaur did to my mom so many years ago. I was kicking and swinging my sword trying to get out of the grip of the monster when I suddenly heard a

"NO" from my sister

I remember being in a lot of pain even with the curse of Achilles the monster could still cut and scratch my skin. I remember the feeling of the poison spreading through my body; it was cold and the feeling of dread was also there. I remember my sister fighting the monster all by herself without any help before I gave in to the blackness.

**Apollo's Pov **

As Percy told me what he remembered, I quickly flashed to the field where the demigods and Sephy were fighting the monster. My heart froze at the sight I saw, there was Persephone covered with golden ichor and poison and she was unconscious; there was gold dust all over her clothes so she must have defeated the monster, but I knew I had to work fast because the poison of Kampe even can kill anyone besides the Cyclops and hundred handed ones; even with an immortal the poison can make them fade. I quickly ran to her and started to heal her; I did it as quick as I could since her form was already beginning to flicker. I was scared what if I lose her?

"NO I thought to myself, I can't lose her, not before I tell her how I feel about her; I know this is kind of corny but she is my sunlight in my life; kind of ironic since I am the god of the sun. I quickly got the poison out and healed her wounds as best as I could, and I teleported to the Cullen's house, all the vampires, werewolves, and demigods that were awake gasped that a goddess was that badly injured in a fight. Right when I laid her on a bed so she could rest she started to moves like she was having a dream; her eyes snapped open and I saw my eyes when I saw looking at a vision of the future. She turned to us and said

_"The fallen hero has risen again, but this time he has no choose but to choose the enemies side once again since the one he loves is threatened by a larger enemy." _

When her eyes became normal again she got up and went to the room where all the demigods, vampires, and werewolves were; she had tears at the edges of her eyes and her eyes were misty, then she said out loud to all of them

"Luke is back."

**AN: sorry it took so long; it was a long chapter to write and sorry if the fighting scenes aren't the best but I'm not that good at writing fighting scenes. Hope you like the chapter **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch. 11**

**Persephone's POV**

I didn't know what to feel when I said that Luke was back. I didn't know if I should feel overjoyed, shocked, happy, worried (I am a hunter now, but I know I still have feelings for him, but I'm starting to feel something for Apollo, I just don't know what it is yet.) excited, or angry (for him dying in the first place.) So I just decided to remain neutral about the situation. I looked over at Annabeth and Thalia; they both looked shocked yet happy. Percy was also neutral, I guess siblings think alike. All the other demigods were just shocked. The vampires and the wolves look plain confused, and Apollo looked furious and upset. Why is he upset, shouldn't he be happy that his best friend's son is back, and that his best friend would no longer be depressed over his son's death. I decided I would IM Hermes to tell him. I got out a golden drachma from my pocket, used my powers over water to make mist the asked

"Apollo, can you make some sunlight so I can make a rainbow to IM someone?"

He nodded, once he made a rainbow with the sunlight, I tossed the golden coin through the rainbow and chanted

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering; Hermes, wherever he is." Ok I know that since I am now a goddess I don't have to go through the whole chant thing but I still do it cause I respect Iris, and she is a good friend of mine. The mist shimmered and an image of Hermes in his temple appeared, he was still depressed over Luke's death and he was crying right now.

"Hermes!" I shouted, I felt bad interrupting his time to mourn Luke but this was really important and it was about Luke anyway. You see Hermes and I were most affected over Luke's death so he knew that I would never IM him at _this_ time unless it's important, this was his mourning time. Sorry I got distracted again anyway, Hermes wiped away his tears and said

"Oh hey Sephy. How are you? Do you need something?"

"Hermes, I just gave a prophecy." I replied

He turned serious then said "What's it about Seph?"

"It's about _him_ Hermes." He knew immediately who I was talking about and so did the other demigods and Apollo. The only people who didn't know and where confused where the vampires and werewolves. Hermes sat up straighter. We both understood each other, since it was both of us that got hit the hardest when Luke died; we both lost a loved one that day. I felt my eyes water, and that almost never happens, I don't like to cry it makes me feel weak and vulnerable. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, at first I thought it was Percy since he is always the first one to comfort me, but then I noticed that the hands around me were warmer than Percy's, I heard Hermes say that he was going to come over to Forks tomorrow so he can hear the prophecy, before he waved a hand through the IM and his image vanished. I turned to see who was holding me, and when I turned I saw a pair of sky blue eyes with a little bit of green in them. I was hypnotized by those eyes; I didn't realized what I was doing until I felt my lips on his. I only felt this way once and I never thought I would feel it again, but I am starting to have feelings for Apollo. Slowly the kiss grew deeper until we saw a bright silver light.

**AN: sorry I couldn't help myself; sorry for the cliff hanger; any way the next chapter will be up by next week! The next POV will be Apollo's so you will see what he was thinking during what was happening in this chapter. Sorry for it being so short!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**Persephone's POV**

**(AN: the vampires, wolves, and demigods left before this because they wanted to give them some privacy {demigods} and because they didn't want to anger two gods {the vampires and wolves XD }**

There was bright silver light and an enraged Artemis stood there, I quickly pulled away, from Apollo. Artemis started yelling at me "HOW COULD YOU, MY OWN ADAPTED DAUGHTER AND HUNTER KISSING MY BROTHER! DIDN'T YOU SWEAR OFF MEN AND RELATIONSHIP, WHEN YOU BECAME A HUNTER! I just bowed my head in shame and there were tears in my tears in my eyes but I heard "Don't you dare speak to her like that Artemis!" Apollo growled.

Artemis turns her attention to Apollo and shouted "SHUT UP APOLLO, YOU ALWAYS FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS AND MAKE THEM LEAVE THE HUNT, AND I'M SICK OF IT!" Apollo's eyes flashed with anger and he said "I love her and only her; I will never ever hurt her. I was in love with her since she was 14, now she is 17 and this was the first time ever that I got to show that I loved her. I didn't go out with mortal women since I met her, even when she was in love with the son of Hermes!"

Artemis and I stood shocked for a few minutes when Artemis recovered and sneered "What do you know about love Apollo; just look at how big your cabin is at camp; you just use women for your pleasures then break their hearts." She growled "Don't you remember all you other lovers Daphne, Leucothea, Marpessa, Castalia, Cyrene, Hecuba, Coronis, Euripides, Acantha, Cassandra and so many others." **(AN: the names might not be correct cause I used Wikipedia; sorry if they are not all right)** Apollo winced as he heard all those names but his eyes were wide with anger and disbelief that Artemis would mention Cassandra. "Don't you dare mention her name." he growled "and Persephone is different from the rest of them."

"Prove it." Artemis mocked

Apollo's fists balled up and he said loud and clear for both of us to hear "I swear on the river Styx that I will always love Persephone Pearl Jackson with my full soul, body, and heart; that I will never hurt her, and that I will protect her from everything I can." Again both Artemis and I stood shocked but soon a small smile graced Artemis lips and she said "You passed the test Apollo."

Now both Apollo and I were confused, we both looked at each other in confusion and then turned back to Artemis, she just laughed and said "It's about time that Apollo, finally meets his soul mate; I knew from the start that you were his soul mate but I wanted to know what Apollo would do if she was in the hunt."

Apollo confusion turned to anger "you knew I loved her yet you still, offered her to join your hunt." Artemis nodded "I wanted to make sure you truly loved her and not just be control by lust." Well Sephy he pass the test, she frowned and looked sad "Now I have to release you from your vow." She cleared her throat and said "I, Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt, childbirth, and virginity allow Persephone Pearl Jackson to be released from her vow and is no longer a hunter." When she was done Persephone was no longer glowing silver like the other hunters but was glowing a light sea green as she is still a goddess but no longer a hunter. Persephone reached up and took off her lieutenant of Artemis circlet and gave it to Artemis with a sad smile and said "my lady, I truly did enjoy my time in the hunt, and I'm sorry it ended this way. But may I ask a request." Artemis nodded

"I would like Phoebe to be the next lieutenant, she has served you faithfully and I believe she deserves it." Persephone said

Artemis smiled, nodded, and said "Even through you are no longer a hunter, you are still my adopted daughter Persephone and a part of the hunt just not held down by the vow that all hunters make. Persephone nodded happily and hugged Artemis and whisper "thank you."

"Anytime, and remember if you need anytime you always have the hunt on your side." Said Artemis then she turned to Apollo and said menacing "If you ever hurt her _little brother, _I will be the first person to find how to kill an immortal and if that doesn't work then I will make the rest of your immortal life living Tartarus, got it." Apollo nodded

Then in a flash of silver light Artemis left, Apollo turned to Persephone and got down on one knee and said "Persephone Pearl Jackson, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend."

I was shocked that Apollo asked me but I smiled with tears in and nodded. Apollo beamed at me like I had just made him the happiest person alive. He put his hands together and they glowed for a few seconds but when the glowing stopped, in his hand there was a silver necklace. The necklace was shaped like a heart and had diamonds in one corner of the necklace. He got up from one knee and turned me around, and placed the necklace around my neck. After he placed the necklace on my necklace he began to kiss me neck, he continued to kiss my neck but kept going up until he reached my cheek, he turned me around and began kissing my lips in a loving way. When he was done placing the necklace around my neck, and broke the kiss i and whispered

"I love it, thank you Apollo." Then I went on my tippy toes and kissed him, he immediately kissed me back. Then all too soon we broke apart , I smiled happily as he kissed my forehead, but when I looked outside I noticed it was already night, I was shocked that so much time pass so quickly. I never noticed how tired I was until I yawned, Apollo chuckled and said "Let's go to sleep love." He flashed us to Olympus and that night I slept peacefully in his arms.

**AN: So this chapter is more Persephone/Apollo and they are finally together! :) Anyway if you wanted to know how the necklace looks like the necklace is on my website; just PM me if you want the link to my website**

**Thank you all for all the support and reviews you guys are great! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Persephone's POV

When I woke up I was in a sun lite room, and I was in a warm bed with a pair of strong arms around my waist. I looked down at myself expecting to be wearing my jean and shirt but I almost gasped out loud in shock when what I saw I was wearing instead was a lilac lace top with very skinny straps, I also had on lilac short shorts bottoms. The only thing that kept me from gasping out was that Apollo was sleeping next to me looking very peaceful. I heard a giggle inside my head that said "I see you saw your change of clothes." "Aphrodite." I growled in my head.

She just giggled and ignored the fact that I was upset at her, adopted mother or not, and said cheerfully "Love your new pajamas, and well I got to job people and places to be to spread love to, anyway enjoy your time with Apollo." She giggled again and I felt her presence in my head vanish. I groaned that I had to wear this pajama, but soon I felt Apollo's arms tighten around my waist, and he placed a kiss on my forehead and said "morning Love," I smiled content and happy in his arms.

I just can't believe that a year ago I wouldn't have felt this way with anyone but Luke, but now I couldn't be any happier. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and snuggled with him for what seemed like forever and I whispered to him "I wish this moment never ends." "Neither do I love." Then he turned to look at me seriously and said "I love you Persephone Jackson, with all my heart, and I promise to stay forever faithful to you." I sighed but nodded, I knew I shouldn't let him promise something he probably couldn't keep, he had many lovers in the past, and half-bloods have to be sired. I looked at him again but noticed his eyes were narrowed. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly kissed him on the lips to stop him from saying anything and said "I love you too Apollo, with all my heart."

I gave him one more quick peck on the lips then got up to go get ready for the day. I put on a black tank top, then put on a shirt with a gray wolf over the tank top. I put on some jeans and my favorite combat boots. I also put on a tan leather jacket and put my hair up in a fishtail braid. Once I was finished getting ready I went outside and saw Apollo already ready with a gray t-shirt, shorts, and like always his sunglasses. We were in his temple at Olympus, so we flashed back to the Cullen's home with our hands intertwined. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and we walked inside.

Once inside we were shocked to find complete chaos; demigods, vampires, and wolves all arguing each other. Percy was fighting with Mr. Sparkles Jr. aka Edwierdo Cullen; Piper and ice queen were arguing; Clarisse was fighting with the wolf called Paul; Annabeth and Jasper were arguing; and everyone else was arguing and or fighting with another wolf or vamp. Finally I had enough and I yelled "Everyone be quiet!" Once everyone got quiet and calm I asked "What is going on here?" The little pixie whispered "The Volturi…. their here." When I turned around I was shocked to see 5 people all with dark gray cloaks covering their faces. "Oh shit." I whispered

AN: sorry for the long wait, I had finals this week and last week; thank you for putting up with me. :)

Also sorry for such a short chapter but I'm already starting the next chapter, and a special thanks to Carla Mikaelson for helping me so much with this story giving me suggestions and ideas; so thanks again. I will also like to thank everyone who sent a review, thanks so much you guys rock! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Persephone's POV

I was shocked to find 5 of the volturi guard here; the vampires and wolves quickly got in a line behind Apollo and myself, while the demigods all waited on the side lines watching with interest. I had my black hoodie on my face so no one could she how I looked like, you could literally cut the tension with a knife, everyone was in a battle ready position. Apollo and I stood up straighter and began to walk forward to meet with the guard in the middle. We saw the guard tense but also began to walk forward to meet us, once they met in the middle I asked "What are you doing here?" I knew my eyes were probably gray with little red specks, because I was getting ready for a fight. I was channeling the power of Athena and a little bit of Ares's power. The little vampire up front answered "We are here to destroy the vampire child." Behind me I felt the vampires and wolves stiffen and start to growl. "How 'bout you tell us your name first, then we can talk calmly." Said Apollo

That's when I felt the worst pain imaginable; I fell to the ground, screaming holding my head in my hands. I faintly heard Apollo and Percy screaming my name; I also heard screams of horror and anger from my cousins and friends. But most of all I heard Apollo's panicked voice calling for me, but I was in too much pain to answer him. The pain felt like I was hit by a truck, run over by herds, getting dripped in acid and breaking all the bones in my body at the same time. That's when I heard my father Poseidon say "Fight the pain, it is all in your head! Create a mental barrier to protect you from the powers of the vampires!" My father's voice was panicked, but I managed to focus long enough to create a mental barrier. The pain vanished as fast as it came; I was still on the ground breathing deeply trying to recover. I felt Apollo helping me up and giving me a gentle kiss on my forehead, and he whispered "It's okay you're going to be okay." I nodded shakily, then I turned to glare at the girl and said in a deadly tone "You dare use your powers against a goddess, vampire?" I saw her confused but smug look on her face from causing me pain, but she was confused that I managed to fight it off. She just smirked and said "I am Jane Volturi, my brother Alec Volturi, Felix Volturi, Demetri Volturi, and finally Chelsea Volturi. She pointed to each and every one of them when she spoke their name. "Now who are you; you both don't look like vampire and don't smell like the mutts, but are not human. Interesting." She said in a sickly sweet voice

There was a pause then she said barely audible for anyone to hear "Demetri." Then suddenly I was in a headlock, I knew I couldn't use my powers cause they are faster than me one, and two it would give away how much power we actually have. The Volturi know about the gods because of Gaia, but they aren't sure of how much power we really have. I looked at Apollo and saw that he was furious, but with one look of my eye he knew not to show too much of our powers. I put my hands in the arms and brought them down with as much force as I could and I hit the guy Demetri were the sun don't shine, he grunted in pain, but it gave me enough time to run over to Apollo, and by the look on his face I think he was thinking many different ways of torturing the guy. The vampire recovered but not fast enough to catch me again but he was about to pull of my hoodie that was covering my face. I got to Apollo and held his hand waiting for what was to come.

Demetri's POV

That girl so called "goddess" was the most beautiful person I have ever seen, with her luscious elegant black curls and her stunning green eyes. Hell, she was even more beautiful than a vampire; I couldn't help but stare at her, as she ran back to the boy with blonde hair and blue/green eyes. Overall I guess he was handsome but when I saw her holding hands with him I got this unknown feeling in my stomach. I think it is called jealously, then I heard her introduce herself. "My name is Persephone Jackson, I am the adopted daughter of all the Olympians but Apollo though he did bless me with some of his powers. I am the goddess of the elements, universe, tides, heroes, sacrifice, time, loyalty, and immortals. This is Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, prophecy, healing, and plague. I suddenly felt nervous, I knew we were vampire but we are dealing with so called "gods" but then I smirked cause I remembered we had the earth goddess on our side. Jane spoke up and said "Aro would like us to inform you that we have the earth goddess Gaia on our side and that so are the monsters and the titans. The earth goddess herself sent a message to the gods and told us to say to you Olympians beware your time of ruling is marked, and she said to tell Persephone Jackson that she still has a chance to join us. I turned to look at Persephone hopefully but she held her head up high and said "Well you can tell Gaia, that I will never join her side." Jane sighed and said "Such talent lost." And with that I turned away from the black haired beauty and with the rest of the guard we left to go back to Volterra. I did promise myself one thing, and that is that Persephone Jackson will be mine even if it means that I will be the first person to kill a god.

Apollo's POV

I didn't like how that vampire was staring at MY girl with lust clear in his eyes. I had to hold in my rage when he grabbed her and had her in a headlock. He better not try to take her away from me, or else I will rip him apart and burn him to pieces myself. I finally have my perfect dream girl and no vampire will take her away from me no matter what, that I swear on the river Styx.

AN: i'm not sure if this is a good chapter, but I have my fingers crossed hoping you guys like it.

anyway thank you for all the reviews! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sea's daughter meets the Cullens **

**Ch. 10 **

**Apollo's POV**

Even after the 5 volturi guards were gone I was still very pissed that one of the guards I think his name was Denny… David, no Demetri that's it Demetri was staring at Persephone with lust in his eyes for far too long. I was glowing from my anger and was about to go into my godly form, at least i was until Sephy came up to me and kissed me on the lips gently and whispered her voice was gentle and filled with love "Calm down Apollo, I love you and only you. You don't have to get jealous over some vampire cause I am never going to be with him… ever." I calmed down immediately; I kissed her back gently and whispered "I love you too." It was all romantic until I realized that we had an audience when Percy said loudly "Break it up you lovebirds." Both Seph and I glared at the son of Poseidon for interrupting our perfect moment. But I sighed and said "He's right, let's all head back to the Cullen house." The whole way back Seph and I were holding hands and whispering loving things in each other's ear, and just enjoying spending time with each other, we were about to go to war with Gaea and the royal vampire, so I was determined to spend every moment I can with Persephone and telling her how much I loved her and only her.

**Line Break **

When we arrived to the Cullen's house, we were all on the couch talking about what just happened when I asked the mind-reader "Did you hear what was going on in the head of any of the guard?" "No, their minds are being blocked by something," From the corner of my eyes I saw Sephy grimace at his prissy sounding voice and I quietly snickered; she just turned to roll her eyes at me. Then a rainbow with an image in the middle appeared in the living room it was my sister Arty she looked worried, very worried. The demi-gods quickly got up and bowed but she just ignored them and looked at Persephone and said "Persephone, I know you are not technically part of the hunt anymore, but my father asked me to go hunt down an old monster, older than the titans; created by Gaea herself and even though I normally go alone and leave all my hunters at that camp; I need you to come with me, as my adopted daughter and a daughter to all the Olympians."

I saw Persephone immediately get up and said "It is my duty as your adopted daughter, my lady. I shall go as soon as I can." Artemis smiled proudly and said "Meet me at Central Park in New York." And with that she swiped her hand though the message and she disappeared. I got up from the couch and said worriedly "you don't have to go Seph." She just sighed and said "It is my duty as the princess of Olympus. Also Artemis is my friend and my adopted mother I have to help her. I looked at her with worry filled eyes. Don't' worry Apollo we'll be find." She gave me a kiss on the lips but soon it got more heated but someone coughed and we back away. Seph gave me one more peck and a wink then she went to the shadows and disappeared in them. But before she shadow traveled away she whispered "I love you my Sun." and she, the love of my life was gone.

After she was gone I started seeing visions in my head, not all pleasant ones either, I was down on my knees from the visions coming so fast and it was painful. When they were over I got up, I didn't get a clear vision but I had a feeling something was going to happen and it was not going to be good.

**Persephone's POV**

When I got out of the Cullen's house I was already missing Apollo. When I got to Central Park by shadow traveling, I saw a little girl around the age of 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes. I walked over to her right away, bowed and said "my lady." She just smiled and said "You don't need to do that anymore Seph, you are my daughter and a fellow Olympian just call me Artemis." I nodded and said "forgive me my lady, but is okay if I still call you my lady or Lady Artemis because I am still new to being an Olympian and you were an Olympian longer than I." She just sighed but nodded. I asked "My lady, what are we hunting." Artemis' face became serious in a few seconds and said "One of Gaea's worst creations yet, even worse than the monster you just faced with the other demigods." I paled and thought what could be worse than that thing.

I nodded seriously and got out my silver bow and arrows a present from Artemis and said "Let's find this thing." And with that we were off.

A few hours later we were already in Ohio and still no sign of the beast. We were in a clearing with a lot of wild flowers when there was the sound of a branch snapping. My head snapped up in the direction it sounded in and said "Lady Artemis did you hear that?" She nodded. I got wary since there was a few minutes of silence and nothing came out yet, I knew it wasn't a little animal such as a rabbit or something like that cause the sound was too loud for a rabbit to make. Suddenly there were two blurs running around the trees. "Vampires!" I screamed to Lady Artemis. She got out two celestial bronze hunting knives and said through a mental communication "Celestial bronze can kill vampires!"

One of the vampires came and pinned me to the tree. I was really pissed, I griped me hunting knife and stabbed him in the shoulder, he howled in pain and he looked shocked that he could get hurt and that he could bleed, his blood was a pale bluish/silvery color. He dropped me from his hold he had on me on the tree and growled at me and said "Our mistress, offered us the blood of a goddess if we turn you into her." "Well good luck getting me first." i said snapped back smirking. The vampire growled at me. I looked over at Lady Artemis for a second to see that she was fighting her own vampire and was winning of course. But that was my mistake; he caught me by the throat and threw me across the forest and into a tree. I got up groaning in pain, I put my hand to my head and felt it wet and sticky, I looked at my head and saw ichor, blood of the gods on my hands, I was bleeding.

I looked over to Lady Artemis and saw the vampire that was fighting her was using his speed against her and was winning, I would not allow that. I focused on the sky and called upon the powers of Zeus, I was sure that my eyes were a beautiful sky blue from using my adopted father's power. Lightning flashed in the sky, and thunder boomed; both the vampire and Lady Artemis looked at the sky confused until Artemis turned to me and saw my sky blue eyes and smiled gratefully.

While the vampire was distracted Lady Artemis grabbed her celestial bronze hunting knife from her side and stabbed the vampire in the crest just missing his heart by a few centimeters, I called down lightning and shocked him, he fell over stringed and burn but unable to move, Lady Artemis used that time to stab him in the heart and he dissolved into golden dust just like the other monsters.

While Lady Artemis and I were distracted we didn't notice the second vampire sneak up behind Artemis and grab her in a choke hold. I had enough, I grabbed one of my throwing knives and as quick as lighting I threw the dagger at his shoulder and at his stomach, while he was hunched up in pain I called upon my powers over the hearth and fire, I knew that my sea-green eyes new held the flames of the hearth and forge in them and I summoned two fire balls in my hand, the vampire looked at me in terror, I smirked and said in mock "I bet you mistress didn't tell you over my power over fire right."

And with that the so-called vampire disappeared in a column of flame. There was screaming of pain for a while, then the screaming of the dying vampire slowly became nothing and we were left with the natural silence of the forest. The only sound you would hear is the occasional sound of birds singing or our wolves, Lady Artemis brought with her to help with the hunt, walking on the leaves and the leaves would make a crunch sound. I mean really what kind of vampire _sparkles_ in the sun!? I looked over at Lady Artemis and saw that she had an amused expression on her face then I realized that I said that out loud.

I heard Lady Artemis laugh at that and say "Cold ones are a creation of Aphrodite and Lord Hades. She decided that they would look so "_pretty" _if they sparkled and of course they are undead so that's Hades' part in their creation. With the two vampires dead, Lady Artemis and I went on with the hunt. We ended up in San Francisco, near the mountain of Atlas, which brought some déjà vu big time of the time when Percy, Zoe, Thalia, Bianca, and I were there in a rescue mission for Lady Artemis; sadly Zoe and Bianca the two huntresses and my fellow sisters did not make it. Zoe became a constellation called the Huntress in honor of her time in the hunt and for her service in rescuing Artemis from Atlas. Suddenly I was hit by a vision that was like a demigod dream.

**Vision **

A sandy blonde boy around the age of 18 was being pushed into the palace of the Volturi by force, I right away thought it was Apollo, until Aro said "Well, Mr. Castellan, our mistress told us great things about you, the famous son of Hermes, like how you help our lord Kronos in the last war against the Olympians." "no." I whispered horrified, that they got Luke and when he turned around I saw bruises all over his body like he was fighting against the vampires and the vampires had been hitting him.

Just then a woman about the age of 30 came in, she looked like she was wearing a dress made of plants, flowers, and vines. Her hair was blonde and she has vine-green eyes. She also had freckles sprinkled on her face. Aro quickly stop talking to Luke and looked over at the lady and bowed "Lady Gaea." He said. Gaea would have been pretty except that she had a cold, heartless look in her eyes and she was scowling, "I told you not to hurt the boy, he will be part of our plans soon enough once I get him to cooperate." "I WON'T HELP YOU GAEA!" Luke screamed at her.

Green eyes met blue and she said "I think you will if you don't want anything to happen to dear Persephone Jackson." The look of rebellion in Luke's eyes vanished in instant and he whispered brokenly "I'll help you just please don't hurt or harm her in any way." Gaea smirked and said "I knew you would see my way." Then she turned to the head Volturi Aro and asked "When will your army be really to destroy those vampire, wolves, and worthless demigods."

"They should be ready when there is snow in Forks, Washington, my lady." "Good." Gaea mumbled "How is the rising of my youngest son going." She asked. "Very well my lady, our lord will soon join us on our side." Answered Caius. "Good, and I already chosen the perfect wife for him, since my daughter betrayed him she's out of the question, and he is in need of a new wife and the girl I chosen for him is just perfect to be his wife." "Get our prisoner ready he has to re-meet a certain new goddess." Gaea said with a smirk on her face.

Suddenly she turned and looked me straight in the eye, vine-green meeting sky blue and she smirked "Oh is the new goddess testing out her new powers?" she cooed "well that certainly won't do." "Jane come here dear." She called "yes mistress." A little girl with blonde hair came to her side. She pointed at me and said "Use your power there dear." The little girl-Jane nodded, suddenly I felt the worst pain it felt like Kronos scythe hit me again, being dripped in acid and being run over by a bus. I was thrown out of the vision and I found myself clutching my head with tears streaming down my face and Lady Artemis hovering above me saying in panic "Persephone as you okay?! What did you see?!" She summoned a piece of Ambrosia and some nectar and handed it to me; once I finished eating the ambrosia and drinking some nectar I felt better right away but I was still panicking and I choked out with tears streaming down my face "Luke!"

AN: sorry for the long wait, to try to make up for the lateness of this chapter I made it the longest chapter I wrote so far. Thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
